Li Shuwen
This page contains information about Li Shuwen in Fate/Another. Text still in Korean require translation. Innates Presence Concealment *'Mana Cost: Passive **''After 3 seconds of standing still Li Shuwen becomes invisible.'' ***'Upgrade:' Improved Sphere Boundary Unlocks Sphere Boundary. Sphere Boundary *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Hotkey:' D **''Becomes invisible and the next melee attack does 500 physical bonus damage. Blocks all presence detection when invisible from Sphere Boundary except the detection from Death Match timer and the detection item will still work however. Wards will still reveal him.'' ***'Duration:' 10 seconds. ***'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. Chinese Martial Arts *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Li Shuwen has a 10%(25%) to do 3x Critical or Double Attack on attack. Increases his chance to evade by 10%(25). reduces phyiscal damage taken by 10(20) and increases physical damage by 10(20).'' ***'Upgrade:' Heightened Qi (Increases chance to 3x Critical Strike and Double Hit by 15%, evasion by 15%, reduces physical damage taken by 10 and increases physical damage by 10.) Unlocks Mad Enhancement. Mad Enhancement *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Hotkey:' F **''Increases range of Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain by 100 on all strikes when active. Grants immunity to purge, slows, knockbacks, Catena Sword Nail, Rule Breaker and Enkidu. Also reduces the duration of stun effects by 50%. '' ***'Duration:' 10 seconds. ***'Cooldown:' 70 seconds unresettable. Skills Assassin's Fist * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' Q **''Every 3rd attack does additional damage and lowers armor for 5 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: Every 3rd attack does 50 damage and lowers armor by 2'''. ***Lv 2: Every 3rd attack does '''75 damage and lowers armor by 4'''. ***Lv 3: Every 3rd attack does '''100 damage and lowers armor by 6'''. ***Lv 4: Every 3rd attack does '''125 damage and lowers armor by 8'''. ***Lv 5: Every 3rd attack does '''150 damage and lowers armor by 10. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds Cosmic Orbit, Charged Qi * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' W **''Gives additional Magic Resistance and restores health and mana over time.'' ***Lv 1: 25% Magic Resistance for 2(3) seconds. Restores 100(200) health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 2: 25% Magic Resistance for 2.5(3.5) seconds. Restores 150(300) health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 3: 25% Magic Resistance for 3(4) seconds. Restores 200(400) health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 4: 25% Magic Resistance for 3.5(4.5) seconds. Restores 250(500) health and mana over 5 seconds. ***Lv 5: 25% Magic Resistance for 4(5) seconds. Restores 300(600) health and mana over 5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Special:' Disables all other spells for 10 seconds without attribute. **'Upgrade:' Heightened Qi (Increases restore amount by 100%, increases magic resistance duration by 1 second and removes silence.) Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain * Mana Cost: 1st: 200 2nd: 200 3rd: 400 **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' E **''First strike dashes Li Shuwen to the target. Has three spells when attribute is acquired twice.'' ***Lv 1: First Strike: 400 damage and 1''' second 50% slow. ''Second Strike:'' '''400 damage and 0.1 second stun. Third Strike: 500 damage and 1 second stun. ***Lv 2: First Strike: 450 damage and 1.5 second 50% slow. Second Strike: 475 damage and 0.2 second stun. Third Strike: 600 damage and 1 second stun. ***Lv 3: First Strike: 500 damage and 2''' second 50% slow. ''Second Strike:'' '''550 damage and 0.3 second stun. Third Strike: 700 damage and 1 second stun. ***Lv 4: First Strike: 550 damage and 2.5 second 50% slow. Second Strike: 625 damage and 0.4 second stun. Third Strike: 800 damage and 1 second stun. ***Lv 5: First Strike: 600 damage and 3''' second 50% slow. ''Second Strike:'' '''700 damage and 0.5 second stun. Third Strike: 900 damage and 1 second stun. **'Cast Time: ''1st:'' 0.3 ''2nd:'' 0.3 ''3rd:'' 0.5 **'''Cast Range: 1st: 500(600)(700)(800) 2nd: 400(500) 3rd: 250(350) **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Special:' Disables all other spells for 10 seconds. (Disable is applied one the final strike or within 3 seconds of not using the additional strikes.) **'Special:' Second and Third strikes must be cast on the same target as the First. **'Additional Info:' Cast range for all strikes increased by 100 when Mad Enhancement is active. **'Upgrade:' Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Improvement (Increases cast range of the First Strike by 200. Unlocks strikes 2 and 3 to the spell with attribute. Must be cast within 3 seconds of each other.) No Second Strike * Mana Cost: 800 **'Type:' Martial Arts **'Hotkey:' R **''Targets an enemy and deals damage to the target and an area around them.'' ***Lv 1: 400(600) true damage to the target and 300(400) magic damage to the area. ***Lv 2: 500(700) true damage to the target and 350(450) magic damage to the area. ***Lv 3: 600(800) true damage to the target and 400(500) magic damage to the area. ***Lv 4: 700(900) true damage to the target and 450(550) magic damage to the area. ***Lv 5:. 800(1000) true damage to the target and 500(600) magic damage to the area. **'Area of Effect around target:' 250 **'Cast Time:' 0.7 second **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Special:' Disables all other spells for 40(10) seconds. **'Upgrade:' Circulatory Shock (Increases true damage by 200, magic area damage by 100, silences target for 3 seconds, reduces self silence duration to 10 seconds and burns mana equal to 50% of the true damage.) Attributes Circulatory Shock *'Required Stats Points:' 18 **''Increases No Second Strike's true damage by 200, magic area damage by 100, silences target for 3 seconds, reduces self silence duration to 10 seconds. Increases the bleed effect of combo by 10 damage per second and increases combo silence duration by 1 second. Burns mana equal to 50% of the true damage on No Second Strike's and 100% of the true damage on Strike of Seven Holes (Combo).'' ***''Mana burn does not work on Tamamo no Mae.'' Heightened Qi *'Required Stats Points:' 10 **''Increases Cosmic Orbit, Charged Qi's restore amount by 100%, increases magic resistance duration by 1 second and no longer causes it to silence. Increases Chinese Martial Arts' chance to 3x Critical Strike and Double Hit by 15%, evasion by 15%, physical damage reduction by 10 and physical damage by 10.'' Double Class *'Required Stats Points:' 14 **''Increases health by 300 and unlocks Mad Enhancement.'' Improved Sphere Boundary *'Required Stats Points:' 10 **''Allows Li Shuwen to become invisible for 10 seconds dealing 500 additional physical damage on his next melee attack. Blocks all presence detection when invisible from Sphere Boundary except the detection from Death Match timer and the detection item will still work however. Wards will still reveal him.'' Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Improvement *'Required Stats Points:' 8(14) **''Can be bought twice.'' ***''Unlocks an additional strike to Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain. Increases the range of the first strike by 200 on the first upgrade, the range of second strike by 100 on the second upgrade.'' Strike of Seven Holes (Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Cosmic Orbit, Heightened Qi and No Second Strike (QR) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Deals 1500 True Damage to the target, and 800 magic damage within 250 area around the target. Applies a bleed effect of 20(30) magic damage per second for 20 seconds to the target.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 900 **'Cooldown:' 100 seconds **'Upgrade:' Circulatory Shock (Increases bleed damage by 10, silences target for 6 seconds and burns mana equal to 100% of the true damage.) Category:Servants